Be Here
by baby-gurl88
Summary: A young nanny and an unruly hooligan cross paths. Will they end up together or is there just too much keeping them apart.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just trying out an idea i've had playing around in my head for a while if you like it please review and let me know and i will update more chapters.**

Pete Dunham's silhouette could be seen quickly walking up the London street hunched over, arms wrapped around himself trying to keep the early morning chill out. He slowed down his pace as he arrived at the front door of the house. He looked around it was still dark, there were no lights on inside the house Pete knew he wouldn't be welcome but with one quick glance over his shoulder he clicked the key he had stolen so many years ago into the lock and moved swiftly into the awaiting warmth.

Moving quietly through the house, Pete locked eyes on his target. "Too easy." He whispered with a quick smirk. Almost tip toeing now for fear of alerting someone to his presence, Pete reached forward with one hand and slowly pulled back the door.

The light of the fridge illuminated the dark kitchen and Pete made a dive for the milk before shutting the door. Smiling to himself he located a bowl and spoon, pulling up a stool to the kitchen bench he poured his cereal and began munching away happily. Steve and Shannon would never know.

Ella walked down the stairs, adjusting the toddler on her hip she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and yawned. As she entered the kitchen her eyes strained to adjust to the darkness, sliding her hand along the wall she smiled as she felt the light switch under her fingers with a quick flick the kitchen was flooded with light and Ella let out a scream.

Pete had heard the footsteps too late he had begun to move towards the back door but as the light flicked on he froze. Rolling his eyes as he heard the scream he quickly turned around. Pete relaxed as he saw the young girl standing against the doorway of the kitchen. Her bright blue eyes were wide with fear. "Oi it's only me quiet down would ya." Pete said striding across the kitchen and standing in front of the startled girl.

"What the hell are you doing sneaking around in the dark?" Ella questioned as she got her breath back and placed the unfased child in his booster seat.

"None of your business." Pete retorted rubbing his nephew on the head and making his hair stick up. He smiled as his actions were met with a giggle. He looked over at Ella and sighed, she was holding up his bowl and spoon he'd quickly placed in the sink.

"Run outta milk again? Did we?" she laughed putting the bowl back into the sink and flicking the kettle on.

Pete chose to ignore her and resumed playing with Ben. He didn't get to spend too much quality time with his nephew seeing as Shannon was always swooping in and declaring it was time for a nap every time he got near the kid.

His attention was bought back to the present as he heard cupboards being open and shut. He watched as the young girl moved around placing things onto the counter. He smiled as she stretched up to retrieve a bowl and her night shirt rose up her back. Breakfast and a show, Pete thought smugly.

Pete realised he'd been staring a little too long as he heard a cough and watched as she placed a cup of coffee in front of him. Pete grunted quick thanks before sipping the hot liquid savouring the warmth as he looked out the window at the bleak frosty weather.

"So why are you up this early?" Pete asked taking a seat deciding to enjoy the warmth a little longer.

"Well mister Ben decided to keep his mummy and daddy up all night with his crying so I thought it was only fair that I took over so they could get a bit of sleep." Ella said turning around to see Pete shoving a mouthful of dried cereal in his mouth and Ben who was happily munching away on cereal Pete had shaken out on his tray. "Don't feed him that stuff it's full of sugar." She said quickly swiping away the cereal and grabbing the box out of Pete's hands.

"Oi a man's gotta eat!" Pete exclaimed making a grab for the box, she was too quick and he ended up slamming his arm onto the bench.

"Well if you sit there and be quiet like a good boy I'll make you something." Ella said as she begun chopping fruit up. Pete looked at the time he had snuck over here early so he could fit in breakfast as he had an early staff meeting this morning. Looking over at the food Ella had begun to prepare he shrugged he could be a little late.

Ella peered up from the fruit she was chopping; you'd have to be blind to not think Pete Dunham was hot. The cheeky smile, the muscular body and those blue eyes, Ella tried to quickly cover the smile pulling at her lips and bring her attention back to the task at hand. She shook her head at the thoughts she was having, eye candy he might be but since the first day she'd met him Pete was nothing but a pain. He always showed up to the house borrowing money off Steve or eating the food like this morning. Shannon had told Ella that Pete taught at a local school but Ella had yet to see how he could take care of himself let alone teach a class.

Ella placed two bowls of fruit on the bench and slid one to Pete before beginning to feed Ben. She couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes as Pete practically inhaled the whole bowl.

"What?" Pete questioned at the expression on Ella's face as a piece of melon dropped out of his mouth.

"Geez, how do you even get dressed in the morning?" Ella replied as she held a grape out for Ben to eat.

Pete ignored her and concentrated on finishing his coffee. Pete watched her over the top of his mug. The first time he'd met Ella, he couldn't believe Shannon would allow someone so good looking to be Ben's nanny. Ella had come over from Australia two months ago, she had long brown hair, curves in all the right places and these sparkly green eyes that stood out from a mile away. Steve had already read him the riot act on not getting ideas about pursuing her. Steve and Shannon both thought she was amazing and Ben adored her which meant hands off Pete. But even if Pete fancied her it didn't matter much because as far as he could tell Ella couldn't stand him.

"Duicey!" the high pitched voice pulled Pete back, Ben was jumping in his high chair pointing at the fridge. Pete jumped up to get the kid his juice but as he hopped off his stool he bumped straight into Ella who had begun to walk behind him.

The bowl Ella had been carrying fell to the floor and she bent down to pick it up. "I'm sorry." Pete said as he bent down to help pick up the bowl. As soon as he'd started to bend down, Ella stood up whacking her head into Pete's.

Both groaned and began rubbing their heads. Pete moved towards Ella, "Here let me see." He said pulling her close to him to inspect her head. Ella stood still, her throbbing head seemed less painful as Pete's hands felt around for a bump and the fact that he smelt so good didn't hurt either.

Pete gently moved his hands over the top of her head; his senses were assaulted with the sweet smell of her perfume or body wash. Pete wished he had an excuse to hold her closer to him. He moved his hands down to cup her cheeks and tilted her head up to his. "Are you ok?" Pete said staring into her eyes.

Ella couldn't speak she just nodded. Pete's hands didn't move from her face, she felt his thumb rub over her cheek and she smiled. She could swear he was about to kiss her.

Pete moved closer to Ella but jumped back at the sound of a gruff cough coming from across the room. Steve Dunham was leaning up against the doorway of the kitchen watching his younger brother fondling the nanny. After he'd specifically told him hands off, that was the thing with Pete you tell him no and he'll do it anyway.

Steve watched as the two jumped back at the sound of him clearing his throat. "Alright bruv?" Steve said walking into the kitchen and pinching a piece of apple from his sons bowl. "Yeah sweet bro. Gotta run though early meeting and all that." Pete said grabbing his jacket and heading out of the kitchen. As he walked through the house and out onto the street he shook his head, what the hell was that?

Ella avoided Steve's eyes as she handed him a cup of coffee and began cleaning up the kitchen. Steve held back a laugh poor girl was embarrassed. He'd have another word to Pete about staying away from her. Shannon would kill him if Pete messed with her and she left them.

As Ella took Ben back up the stairs she smiled and wondered if she'd ever get that close to Pete Dunham again.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So here is chapter two thanks for the reviews so far :) next chapter the GSE boys make an appearance.

Steve looked around the busy café, his brother had yet to make an appearance and Steve had a pretty good idea why. Pulling out his phone and dialling Pete's number again, Steve sighed after he had walked in on Ella and Pete this morning it was becoming impossible to get a hold of Pete. Nothing happened between the two but Steve could tell if he hadn't interrupted that something probably would have. Ella was a nice girl, she had moved over to London and left her family and friends back in Australia to work as Ben's nanny. How would it look if his baby brother fucked her over and ended up being the reason she went home. Steve would never live it down, Shannon wouldn't let him.

It's not to say that Steve thought Pete was a bad guy but in his whole life he had never held down a serious relationship. There were a few girls he'd bought home to keep Mum off his back but they all looked like he'd scooped them off a night club floor. To Steve, Pete was the love em and leave em type of guy and he wasn't about to let Ella become another victim. Whenever Pete decided to make an appearance Steve would tell him straight up to back off Ella and find some other little play thing.

Ella lay back onto her pillow and bought her phone up closer to her face. Ben had just gone down for his afternoon nap allowing Ella to quickly log on to Facebook and IM her best friend Anna about what had happened with Pete. Ella found Pete to be annoying as hell but she wasn't blind he was an attractive guy. She knew she wasn't Pete's type; he probably went for the busty dumb blondes who were only up for one thing. Ella had taken this job to get away from Sydney for a while; she'd had a bad break up with her ex-boyfriend who had left her for some girl he'd hooked up with at a party. When she saw Shannon's ad on a nanny directory website she applied straight away. A whole other country would be just the space she needed to get over the hurt. Anna had written back and had advised Ella to not get involved with someone who would obviously just hurt her again. Ella sighed best just to forget this morning ever happened.

Pete leant up against the bar as Terry poured him another beer. "Your brother's been calling here looking for you." Terry said as he passed him the beer.

"Yeah well he can just come on down here and talk to me if it's so urgent." Pete took a long sip of the cold bitter liquid and ignored Terry shaking his head as he moved down the bar. Steve wouldn't come down to the Abbey not after the promise he made to Shannon. That's why Pete had chosen here to hide out; he wasn't stupid Pete knew Steve wanted to give him an ear full for what had happened with Ella this morning. Truth was Pete had been thinking about it all day, thinking about her.

He knew he annoyed Ella; hell he did it on purpose. It was who he was, he'd always shit stirred Shannon and since Ella had starting working for Steve and Shannon it had been too easy to not just rope Ella into the fun, until he'd had her up and close next to him this morning. Pete shook his head he didn't get like this over girls there was more important things to worry about. Swallowing the last of his beer and moving away from the bar Pete decided to just forget about this morning, wasn't worth the trouble.

The kitchen was filled with laughter, as Shannon watched Ella make aeroplanes noises as she moved a spoon across towards Ben who was giggling and flinging his arms around. There was pumpkin all over him, his high chair and Ella. As the spoon successfully reached its target Ella declared Ben finished. "I'm going to take mister messy here up for a bath." Shannon said as she pulled him out of his chair and disappeared up the stairs.

Ella shook her head still laughing at the mess, she loved that little boy. She began picking up some of the bigger bits of food and placing them back into the bowl, the front door opened and closed it was probably Steve coming home. Ella hoped he didn't make a big deal about what had happened this morning.

"Oi, Oi what exploded in here?"

Ella almost dropped the bowl she was holding. Wrong Dunham she thought locking eyes with Pete as he strode into the kitchen. "Don't you have your own house." She muttered as she quickly moved over towards the sink. Pete smiled, this morning had obviously affected her too, and she couldn't put space between them quick enough. "I left my keys here this morning. Plus I'm a loving uncle thought I'd come say hello to my nephew." Ella rolled her eyes as she looked over at Pete already having gotten a beer out of the fridge and inspecting the dinner waiting on the bench for Steve when he got home.

"Well your nephew is upstairs having a bath and that is your brother's dinner so hands off." Ella lent across the bench moving the plate away. Pete stuck his tongue out and laughed as Ella rolled her eyes again. "Don't your eyes ever get tired of that." Pete had realised coming over here wasn't the best idea he had planned to give it a few days but after realising his keys were here there wasn't much he could do about it. He moved around closed to Ella, smiling at her appearance there was dried orange crap on her cheek and in her hair but she still looked amazing to Pete.

"I think you might need a bath too." Pete said handing Ella a towel and leaning closer to her. Ella accepted the towel but didn't say anything; she moved over towards the sink and started washing up. Pete watched as she avoided him, poor girl was embarrassed. Pete followed her over to the sink. "About this morning, let just forget it ever happened. Ok?" Pete said as he picked up some more plates and placed them in the sink. Ella smiled. "I don't know what you're talking about." She watched as he nodded, but quickly looked away again as he turned to look at her. Something about having him this close to her was making her want to re live this morning but following through with their almost kiss. Pete reached for the sponge out of her hands. "I'll finish this you go have a shower." He said letting his hand linger on hers for a little longer than necessary. Ella looked up into those piercing blue eyes as she felt his hand tighten on hers. They seemed frozen staring at each other, their hands intertwined in the warm soapy water.

"You can't leave well enough alone, hey little brother."

Ella jumped at the booming of Steve's voice as he stormed into the kitchen. She felt Pete let go of her hand and move away from her. "Now bruv calm down I was just helping her with the dishes." Pete said with a laugh grabbing the beer he'd abandoned and taking a quick swig. "Ah yeah just like this morning, hey, in the past twelve hours I've found you bailing up my nanny in the kitchen twice." Steve said standing over his brother. He looked over at Ella and felt like a prick, she hadn't seen this side of him before. "Ella, honey go on upstairs." He said to her with a smile. She smiled quickly back at him before making a move to get out of the kitchen. Pete quickly jumped up and grabbed her arm. He looked over her head at his brother who was shooting daggers at him with his eyes. "Just wanted to say sorry" Ella nodded, she didn't want them fighting because of her. "It's fine, really." She said aiming the last word at Steve more than Pete and continued to walk out of the kitchen.

Steve watched her leave the kitchen and grabbed a beer out of the fridge and pulled his plate of dinner in front of him. He looked over at Pete who was looking anywhere but at him. "Seriously mate there isn't some chick down at the abbey you can put the moves on. Plenty of girls down there to keep you interested"

"For fucks sake I ain't putting the moves on her bruv. Don't know where you got that idea from I was helping her wash the dishes she doesn't do anything for me, I like sexy, not some plain Jane. I can find bigger and better then her any day of the week" Pete said grabbing his keys off the table and walking out of the kitchen and out of the house. He was too quick to notice the brunette haired girl sitting on the stairs swiping away the tears his harsh words had caused.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews :) this is kind of a filler chapter to get to the next part of the story but still hope you like it there is a twist coming up.**

_**Two weeks later**_

"So you'll be right then El?" Shannon asked with a smile to the brunette lying on her bed, as she continued to move around the large master bedroom turning in a circle making sure she hadn't forgotten anything.

"Totally, seriously don't worry about me I'm going to spend the next two days in my pyjamas." Rolling onto her stomach and tickling Ben who was trying to pull items out of the suitcase Shannon was packing. "Enjoy the quiet." Ella added as Ben's giggles turned into a scream.

Shannon joined them on the bed. "Well don't stay inside the whole time were away. Get out and see London take some pictures make everyone of your friends back home jealous." As Shannon finished Ben took the opportunity to add his two cents my smacking Ella in the face with his soft bear he'd been chewing on. The two girls burst into laughter at the action and began placing clothes back into the suitcase.

* * *

><p>Pete juggled the napkin of ice against his eye as he held up his glass and swallowed the last drops of his beer. He surveyed his mates sitting around the table with him and silently voted that they'd come out better off than the other guys. Swill had a cut on his top lip and Ike was in the same way as Pete nursing some ice on his eye. Bovver was sitting at a weird angle and Pete remembered him getting pushed up against a brick wall earlier on in the brawl. They'd all eventually made it back to the Abbey for some beers and to celebrate the hammers win.<p>

"Where are all the fucking birds at?" Pete looked over at Swill who was now standing up straining to look around the bar.

"What do you care? You know you'll never get any." Ned piped up as Swill sat back down. Swill smacked Ned across the back of his head. "Might be true but I've got a sexy as war wound that needs tending. Chicks love that shit." Swill said pointing at his lip that had begun to scab over.

"Come on let's ditch the Abbey and go to a club." Swill's request was met with groans and a few choice words left his mouth as he trudged over to the bar.

Pete laughed as he watched Swill slump over the bar, poor guy. Pete gave a quick glance around and silently agreed there was a definite lack of females. His mind was pulled to a certain brunette bird who he had been avoiding for the last two weeks. Steve had made it pretty clear to stay away and after all the shit he copped off his brother about the firm he didn't need to add him dictating about his love life. Ella was gorgeous and Pete knew she was different to other girls; he smiled as he thought of her cute smile and adorable accent. Suddenly Pete sat up straight what the fuck was he thinking. He jumped looked over at the boys as Swill returned from the bar. "Let's go to a club."

* * *

><p>"Now when did this happen?" Ella giggled holding up the empty bottle of red wine as the last drops fell into her glass. Shannon, Steve and Ben had been gone for over four hours and after enjoying a long hot bath, Ella had cracked open a bottle of wine slipped into her comfy hoodie and fluffy socks and put her iPod on. Taking another long sip of wine Ella used her fluffy socks to slide along the tiles placing her ear buds back in and turning the volume on her iPod up, before beginning to dance around the room.<p>

As the young group of hooligans walked up the street and approached the front door, Bovver spoke "Thought you said no one would be home." Pointing to the lit up house as they all stopped at the front steps.

They had begun the trek into the city to find a club but had realised they wouldn't have gotten in with blood stained shirts and cut up pants. Pete had remembered his mum mentioning that Steve and Shannon were going away for the weekend so they had decided to de tour past there house and "borrow" some clothes.

Pete just shrugged at the rest of the boys and unlocked the door; they'd probably left the lights on as a safety measure. Pete pushed the door open and the boys all piled in ahead of him, rolling his eyes he followed behind them walking straight into the back of Keith. "What the fuck?" Pete yelled pushing into Keith to make him move. As he got the door closed he looked at his mates and realised they were all staring into the other room, Pete followed there gaze and felt his mouth go dry. Ella was moving around the room with her back to them, she was wearing a baggy grey hoodie and not much else. Pete tore his eyes away from her long enough to notice the boys were all wearing the same facial expression he went to move in front of them when he heard the scream. Pete spun around to see Ella frozen to the spot gripping at the hoodie and desperately pulling it down to cover her legs. She spun around and ran from the room; Pete couldn't help but laugh along with the guys. Getting his breath back he ushered the boys into the kitchen telling them he'd grab some clothes and bring them down stairs.

Ella dug around her drawers for her jeans slipping them on she pushed her back out of her face and felt the room spin a bit. What the hell were Pete and that whole group of guys doing here, she assumed they must be the thugs Shannon was always going on about. Giving a quick look in the mirror and feeling a bit cocky due to the alcohol in her system she decided to go downstairs and act like nothing happened. As she opened the door she quickly stopped as she found Pete standing in her doorway his hand up as if he was about to knock. Ella hadn't seen him since the other week when he'd told Steve how he really saw her. Pete lowered his hand and noticed a quick flash of something pass across Ella's eyes but as he looked at her again it was gone. "Alright?" he asked moving back away from the doorway. Ella noticed the slight bruise above his left eye and wanted to ask him what had happened but thought better of it. "I'm fine." Ella said moving past Pete and heading back down the stairs. Pete watched her go and sighed he'd come to her room to apologise for bursting in on her but obviously that wasn't happening.

The noise coming from the kitchen stopped as Ella walked in. she looked around at the guys; they had all helped themselves to beers and left overs in the fridge. She also noticed another guy had a black eye like Pete and a few had blood on their clothes. She noticed a shorter guy moving towards her. "So um reckon you can teach me some of those dance moves?" he said slinging an arm around her shoulder. Ella smiled sweetly at him "sure I can." She said before snatching his beer out of his hand and turning her body against his then quickly flicking out from under his arm. The guys burst into laughter. Ella took a long sip of beer and handed the bottle back to the guy who looked slightly embarrassed, she stuck out her hand. "I'm Ella." "Swill." He mumbled taking her hand and shaking it quickly.

"Don't mind him love he's what we call a social retard." Another one of the guys piped up. "I'm Dave, that's Keith, Ike, Ned and our other mate Bov's out the back having a smoke." He finished pointing out the guys and each nodded or waved at Ella. She accepted a beer from the one closest to her, Keith she thought to herself or maybe Ike. "So what brings all of you around here other than to drink and eat Shannon and Steve out of house and home?"

"Were heading out to the club just needed to tidy up first." Ella turned at the familiar voice as Pete entered the kitchen with arms full of clothes. "Come on lads get a move on yeah."

The guys quickly moved around picking out what they needed and getting ready. Pete moved over to Ella, she noticed he'd changed his shirt and smelt really good. She followed him with his eyes as he walked over to the fridge and got himself a beer. As Pete lifted the beer to his lips his eyes locked with Ella, he held her gaze until Ned came over and lent over next to her. "So Ella you coming out?" the whole room went silent before the rest of the guys joined in with various yes's and come on. Ella looked over at Pete who lowered his beer bottle and sent her a wink. She rolled her eyes at him and stood up; she looked round at the guys and couldn't help but laugh. "Ok, ok gimme five minutes to get ready." She said running up the stairs.

There was a click upstairs as the door closed, Ned looked around at the guys and then up at the roof. "Dibs." He said loudly. Ned ducked and dived out of the way as the guys through whatever they could at him. Pete shook his head, great now he had to deal with Ella being around him all night just when he wanted to go out and get his mind off her.

Ella stood in front of her mirror fixing her make up. "Ok come on Ella you can do this go out have fun and ignore Pete it is that simple." She slipped on her black heels and walked out the door.

The guys were all standing at the front door waiting for Ella. Pete stared out the glass at the road he would just ignore her, the guys would keep her busy and he could sneak off and find some girl to take home. It would be easy. He heard the click of the heels coming down the stairs and her voice calling out "Ok I'm ready." Pete looked up and had to blink this wasn't the sweet nanny to his nephew. Ella had on tight jeans and a gold sparkly halter top that showed off her tight flat stomach and ample cleavage. Pete caught her eye and noticed how her blue eyes stood out even more with the makeup she had put on. Pete once again felt himself be pushed out of the way as Swill held the door open for her and Ned and Dave both offered her a hand to walk down the steps. He felt the jealousy swell inside of him as he gripped the door handle and closed the front door a bit too hard. Ignoring her might be harder than he had originally thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Ella laughed and accepted another drink from Dave. "No we don't ride kangaroo's to work." She said shaking her head at Swill's fiftieth question about life in Australia.

"But half the animals there will kill you, those fucking huge spiders and snakes. Nah mate I'm sweet in dreary ol England." Ike said joining the conversation as he placed a tray of shots down onto the table. Ella's eyes opened wider at the clear spirit forced into her hand, she hadn't drank this much in so long but knew she had all day tomorrow to sleep off the hangover. She was enjoying Pete's mates they seemed like a rough bunch but all in all they were good guys. She through a quick glance to the next table and saw Pete hunched over muttering something to the guy they called Bovver. Ella had only met him quickly as they had left the house; he had yet to crack a smile and seemed more interested in discussing something that had happened earlier in the day with Pete then having a laugh with the other guys. Ella felt the intense and serious stare fall on her and realised she'd been caught staring for too long, she shyly smiled before ducking her head and announcing that she was going to dance. Bovver let the smile linger on his face for a second after catching her staring at him, he couldn't help but laugh as Keith and Swill practically ran after her to the dance floor, he wasn't immune to her charms but unlike his mates he knew at the end of the day she wouldn't go for the likes of them.

* * *

><p>Pete jumped a little as he felt the small bag slam onto the table and watched as the obviously drunk Ella struggled to sit on the stool next to him before she lay her head down onto the table. He had been trying to avoid being near her all night which hadn't been too hard seeing as she hadn't come within five feet of him until now. She had spent most of the night on the dance floor and had even managed to help the guys chat a few chicks. Pete had tried to find a distraction but he seemed to be only focussed on Ella. The voice in his head said to ignore her so he sipped his beer and cast a glance out over the dance floor; a small groan escaped from Ella as she lifted her head up from the table, Pete smiled before pushing a glass of water he'd picked up for himself on his last trip to the bar across the table to her. His gesture was met by the ever familiar roll of her eyes before she slowly sipped the water. "I thought you Aussies were supposed to be able to handle your drink?"<p>

"And I thought all you British guys were supposed to be gentlemen." Ella replied straightening up and continuing to sip the water and mentally regretting the amount of liquor she had consumed. She was ready to call it a night but had only made it to the table before needing to sit down. "Oi, oi I just got you water, that's a total gentlemen move. If it's a gentleman you want here I am" Pete said reaching across the table and snagging the glass back.

It could have been the amount of alcohol in her system, or that she still had not gotten over what he had said about her the other night or the fact that he had that annoying smirk on his face but at that exact moment Ella snapped.

"Listen up Pete you are the farthest thing from a gentlemen, you are cocky and pig headed and insufferable. You don't care about anyone but yourself and I might just be oh how'd did you put it to your brother a 'plain Jane' but you will never ever be what I want."

Pete was in shock as Ella practically yelled the last words at him he watched as she jumped up from the table and began to head for the door. He didn't quite understand what had just happened but he knew Steve would hang him if he let her go home alone. "Ella, Ella just wait." Pete called out to her pushing his way through the people. Then she was back, standing in front of him and Pete swore he could see the fire in her eyes. He opened his mouth but was stopped as he felt her hand come smacking across his face. "Leave me alone." He looked back to see where she'd gone but couldn't see her, he rubbed his jaw before beginning to push through the people again when he heard his name. Turning around he saw Bovver approaching him "what the hell was that all about?" Bov questioned, he had seen the whole drama unfold.

"Mate I don't know but can you go after her, Steve and Shannon will have my balls if anything happens to her." Pete said still in shock from the last few minutes. Bovver just nodded before disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

><p>"I told you to leave me alone." Ella said over her shoulder, she had been walking for a while now and Pete's mate Bovver was still following her. "Nope can't do that." He replied. "But seeing as you are so confident you know where you're going can I ask why we just walked in a circle?"<p>

Ella stopped and looked around allowing Bovver enough time to catch up to her. "I'm not lost." She told him she shivered and folded her arms across her chest wishing she'd bought a jacket. Bovver shook his head and reached into his pocket pulling out a pack of cigarettes as he lit one and took a long drag he slipped off his jacket and handed it to Ella. She began to protest but he just waved her off. "Bloody females just take the jacket." He grumbled taking another drag of his cigarette. Ella shrugged on the jacket and pulled it around herself relishing in the quick burst of warmth it provided. "So can I walk you home now? Don't give me that you're not lost bullshit again cause you are." he said stubbing out the cigarette on the pavement and folding his arms around himself. "Why do you care?" Ella asked beginning to walk again. She stopped and turned back around to see him laughing at her. "Sweetheart I couldn't care less but whatever Pete asked me to get you home so that's what I gotta do alright. So if you'd hurry up and go this way, then we can just be done with each other." Bov moved in the direction of a side street and watched as she finally began to follow him.

They continued down the maze of streets neither saying much, Ella couldn't help but smile as things became familiar and sighed at the sight of the front door that was the gateway to her comfy pyjamas and her warm bed. As she ascended the stairs and unlocked the door she turned to thank Bovver and noticed he was right behind her. "Gotta use the uh facilities." He mumbled pushing past her and into the house. Ella followed him into the house and began climbing the stairs to her room; as she slipped on her pyjama pants and pulled on her favourite blue hoodie and zipped it up her eye's fell on the clock on her bedside table, 4:30 flashed back at her. The events of the night came flashing back to her shaking her head to try and rid her memory of it all she decided some fresh air would help.

Bov listened as the phone rang out and the automated voicemail message clicked on "Oi mate got her home safe, finally. I'll see you down the Abbey later on." He walked out of the bathroom and caught the glimpse of the front door closing. "Where the fuck is she going now." Bov hung the phone up and ran to the front door. He pulled the door open and smacked straight into the girl huddled up on the top step. They both went sprawling down the steps landing on the concrete at the bottom.

"Fucking hell…what do you think you're doing?" Bov shouted as he began to stand up again. He looked down and realised Ella had tears in her eyes. "Fuck don't cry alright here stand up." He said extending his hand and pulling her up and helping her back to the step. "Can't stand teary females so just dry it up ok, are you hurt?" Bovver sat down next to her and quickly glanced over her noticing she was cradling her hand. He reached out and touched her wrist and watched as she winced at the contact. "I gotta look at it ok." He said gently, slowly lifting her wrist up and rubbing his hand over the top of it. "Can you move it?" he asked as he continued to move his fingers across her wrist. Ella shocked by how nice Bov was being simply nodded and rotated her wrist left and right. "Just a sprain, you'll be right in a few days." Ella smiled as he let go of her wrist. "What are you doing out here anyway?" Bovver questioned fishing around in his pockets for his light cigarettes.

Ella watched as he lit the smoke and exhaled, the smoke hung in the air for a moment. "Just wanted some fresh air." She said with a laugh reaching across him and taking the smoke from his hand, Bovver watched as she took a quick drag, and handed the smoke back to him. They sat in silence for a few minutes. "I know you said Pete made you do it but thanks for getting me home." Ella said shifting on the concrete step. "Yeah well after you slapped him don't think he was in the mood to see you home safely." Bov said standing up off the step. "I'm gonna call a cab, you should get inside and ice that wrist." He finished noticing she was still holding it close to her chest. Ella nodded and began to move inside, "It's freezing out here call the cab inside, I don't really need to be thawing your ass off the steps in the morning." Bovver laughed at her comment and decided she was right. He watched as she disappeared into the kitchen, he looked around the living room and sat down on the lounge. After calling for a cab he looked at some of the photos next to the lounge, he shook his head at the picture of Steve and Shannon standing close together and smiling down at Ben, this is what had become of the once great GSE major. Bovver could remember when he was younger running around with Pete trying to do all they could to be in with the firm, Steve had made them jump through hoops, doing his dirty work and busting there asses. Now Pete was in charge Bov knew it would be different nothing could stop them from putting the GSE back on top.

He was bought out of his thoughts when Ella sat down on the lounge across from him she had a bag of frozen peas on her wrist. She curled her legs up and rested her head against the back of the lounge, Bovver watched her move about and for the second time that night appreciating how good looking she was. He knew she wasn't his type, he'd never had a serious relationship outside of the bedroom, there were more important things to worry about than females and the drama they bought with them. Ella watched Bovver's eyes, she could tell he was checking her out; she hadn't been with a guy since she had busted her ex-boyfriend Robert cheating on her with several girls back home. They had been dating for 3 years and he'd told her that she had become boring and he needed something more. Ella knew that's why Pete's words had hurt her, she was attracted to Pete and yet he saw her in the same way as Robert did a boring plain Jane. Standing up and walking back into the kitchen she thought to herself 'I'll show them.'

Bovver watched as Ella had jumped off the lounge and back into the kitchen, he peered around the doorway and saw her returning with a bottle and two glasses. His eyes widened when the word vodka came into view. "Thirsty?" Ella questioned pouring the spirit into two glasses. Bovver accepted the drink and before he'd even been able to lift it to his lips Ella had shotted hers and was pouring another. Bovver took her lead still unsure of exactly what was going on, as Ella moved to refill his glass she stumbled and fell forwards, Bovver quickly moved forward and caught her moving her back to her feet he froze when he felt her lips on his. Pulling back he frowned, he watched as her bright blue eyes dulled in colour as she lowered her head. Bovver groaned and ran his hand over his face. "sorry." She whispered moving away from him; Bov knew he was being a jerk. Deciding not to say anything he fixed them both another shot, his mind was buzzing this was the major's nanny not some slag from the pub. But she had made the first move and he would be an idiot to turn her down. Looking over at Ella again he realised she still had her head down, finishing his drink he moved closer and tilted her chin up to look at him. Ella was mentally kicking herself when she felt his hands on her face; they were rough and cracked compared to the smoothness of her cheeks. Ella moved forward and kissed Bovver again this time he returned the kiss using his tongue to nudge her mouth open wider. Wrapping his hand up in her hair he lowered her down so she was lying beneath him. They continued to kiss as Ella raised her hips up to meet Bovver his eyes darkened. She pulled his head close to hers and whispered. "Upstairs?" Bovver moved off of Ella and watched as she slid off the lounge and grabbing the bottle of vodka moved towards the stairs. As he began to follow her he thought to himself 'I'm gonna have to walk girls home more often.'

**A/N: So there you go told you there was a twist. Please review and let me know what you think! I will try and update again ASAP!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N Hey guys serious writers block is my only excuse for not updating sooner. I've finally wrapped my head around where I'm taking this story and hopefully from now on the updates will be more frequent. Only a short chapter but more to come soon. **_

Pete juggled the bag in his hand as he fumbled for his keys; after last night's drama he had woke up this morning and decided to talk things out with Ella. He'd never meant for her to hear what he had said to Steve, heck he didn't even mean it. Things had gotten out of hand and it was time to clear the air, maybe they'd be able to just put the shit behind them and have a clean slate. He'd picked up some bacon and egg rolls and some coffee as a peace offering.

Just as Pete heard the lock click as he turned the key, the door swung open to reveal Bovver. Stepping back shocked, Pete said nothing but gave Bovver a look that said what the hell. Bovver groaned and lifted his head up to the sky, this was not happening. "Alright there bruv?" he questioned, opting to just be casual about him walking out of Steve and Shannon's house at nine in the morning. "You going all soft and bringing the nanny some brekkie in bed?"

Pete stepped up into the doorway, moving closer to Bov. "What happened?" Pete questioned in a low, flat voice. Inside his head he was fuming at the thought of Bovver spending the night with Ella, but he was holding back his anger in the hopes his best mate would have an explanation.

Bovver could see the anger building within Pete, he'd been friends with him long enough to know when he was ready to explode. "Listen, I walked her home just like you asked me too. I called a cab to take me home and ended up passing out on the lounge waiting for it. Now how's about you get the twist out of your panties and let me have some of that food." He finished making a quick grab for the bag.

Pete quickly processed Bovver's explanation and accepted it to be true. Ella didn't seem like the one night stand kind of girl and that was Bovver's only type. "Yeah alright mate nick off and get your own." Pulling the bag away from Bov, Pete gave a half laugh before moving to walk further into the house.

Bovver decided now was a good time to make a quick exit; he didn't want to hang around for when Ella woke up. Especially if she was a fan of telling Pete what had really happened last night. Turning and walking away from Pete he yelled out that he'd see him at the pub later on, he heard Pete yell out a reply but he was on a mission to put as much space between him and that house as possible.

* * *

><p>Ella slowly felt herself waking up, as she sat up in her bed flashbacks from the night before sprung to her mind. Groaning and falling back onto her pillow she recalled slapping Pete, he may have been a jerk but he was still her bosses' brother; this was not going to be good if Steve and Shannon found out. As she continued recalling the events of the night before she sat bolt upright in bed, a quick look down at her clothes showed some items were missing mainly her pants. One word crossed her mind, Bovver.<p>

Ignoring the pounding feeling behind her eyes and the increasing dry feeling in her mouth she pushed herself to remember what had happened with Bovver. She remembered the idiotic moment of thinking a one night stand was a good idea, and the kiss but after that she was blank. Ella heard herself groan at the thought of kissing Bovver, why did she think that was ever a good idea. As she continued to try and remember what happened she heard a small tapping on her bedroom door, quickly grabbing a pair of shorts she moved over to the door; it was too early for Steve or Shannon to be home. Pulling open the door and seeing Pete leaning against her doorway, Ella had the urge to crawl back under the covers and hide.

"Can I talk to you?" Pete finally said breaking the awkward silence that was hanging around since Ella had opened her door. He watched as she just nodded and sat down on her bed. Pete pulled out the chair from the small desk that was against the far wall, he placed the bag he'd been carrying on the desk. He looked over his shoulder to see Ella staring off into space; he pulled out one of the cups of coffee and held it in front of her face.

The smell of coffee brought Ella back to reality, she smiled and mumbled a quiet thanks to Pete before taking a long sip. She watched as he moved around her desk rummaging through a plastic bag, he then held out a paper bag to her. "I don't know what you do down under but this right here's the best hangover cure in all of England." Pete said as he watched her open the bag and pull out the bacon and egg roll.

Ella looked up from the greasy paper bag in front of her and stared at Pete with a puzzled expression. "Why are you doing this? After what I did last night, I don't understand." She watched as Pete ran his hand down his face and let out a sigh.

"Alright let's just clear up a few things, the slap was nothing okay. Yeah it shocked me but I've taken worse hits then that, trust me. I reckon we just call it a clean slate you know, forget the bullshit and be friends?" Pete watched Ella to gauge her reaction to what he was saying. She had begun to make little tears in the paper bag as if she was nervous. She met his eyes and slowly nodded. "Yeah okay, can't have too many friends." She said with a little laugh. Pete instantly relaxed and sat down on the chair to eat his breakfast.

Ella followed his lead, taking a bite out of the roll she smiled; it was just what her hangover needed. If Pete was calling a truce she was all for it, not having to stress about Steve finding out her slapping his younger brother while being highly intoxicated was one less thing for her to stress over. They ate in silence, neither too sure what to say. Ella saw Pete had finished his roll; she picked up her rubbish and his and placed them in the bin that was near the door, unsure of what else to do she stood nervously in the middle of the room. Pete could tell she was uncomfortable but he also knew he didn't want to leave, an idea popped into his head. "Take your clothes off." He instructed her as he moved across the room. He smiled as her jaw dropped open. "Excuse me?" she exclaimed looking at him like he'd grown two heads.

"Take your clothes off, and have a shower. I'm taking you out for the day." He said again slowly with a small laugh as he moved past her towards her door. "I'll wait downstairs for you." Ella watched him turn and walk out the door, that cheeky smirk as always present on his face. With the memories of last night and what had happened with Bovver still a blur she was unsure if spending the day with Pete was the best idea, on the other hand it was a welcome distraction and they had agreed to be friends. Grabbing some clean clothes and heading into the bathroom she wondered what they'd be doing.

Ella emerged from the bathroom feeling slightly better; she walked down stairs and found Pete laying out on the lounge. Pete watched as she walked down the stairs, he jumped up as she got closer, "ready to go?" he asked as he shrugged his jacket on. Ella nodded and asked where they would be going. Pete just walked out the front door as Ella ran to catch up with him; he stopped and let her catch up. "How's about I give the little Aussie a tour of jolly ol'"


	6. Chapter 6

Ella moved along the glass panels taking in everything she could see; she was in awe of the architecture and how far things spread. She'd never been out of Australia until now so to have this opportunity she knew she had to make the most of it. Continuing to move around trying to strain her eyes and see as much as possible she made a mental note for about the sixth time today to thank Pete again. As her thoughts drifted to her cockney tour guide she flicked her hair over her shoulder and looked at him sitting in the middle of the bench looking like he was watching paint dry. He must have felt her eyes on him because he soon looked up, raising his eyebrows and giving her a half smile. Ella returned the smile before going back to the windows.

Pete felt something stir inside him as she smiled at him; they'd been going all over London all afternoon trying to see as much as possible, Pete had finally decided the London Eye would keep Ella happy and he'd be able to sit down. He knew this was stretching beyond just making up for her hearing him call her names to Steve; he wanted to spend time with her even if that meant playing tourist all day long. As the ride came to a finish he stood up and followed Ella to the exit, as everyone made a move to leave they shuffled forward Pete stepped off he turned around to see Ella still standing on the pod, he moved forward and offered her his hand so she could step off onto the platform. He felt her hand slide into his and she stepped off with a little jump; he pulled her towards him to avoid the other people and as he did Ella was pushed by someone causing her to fall straight into Pete. Holding Ella up against him, Pete quickly yelled out to the idiot who hadn't been watching where they were going. "Are you alright?" he asked Ella still holding her against his chest.

Ella turned her head to look up at Pete, she slowly nodded but made no effort to move away from him, he smelt so good and she was enjoying feeling the warmth from his body against hers. She felt him lean his head down and whisper in her ear. "I'm going to let you go now." Ella smiled at him and stood up straight as he dropped his arms. "Come on we better keep moving." She heard Pete say and as he moved away, Ella felt Pete hold on to her hand again.

Not saying anything she just followed him back out onto the street, they both looked around. "Where to next Mr. Tour guide?" Ella questioned, she felt Pete drop her hand so he could pull out his phone and check it. She hated how pathetic it felt that she already missed his touch. "I gotta meet up with the lads down the pub. How's about you come with then I'll get you back to Steve's after." Pete noticed her facial expression change, so he quickly added. "Or I can put you in a cab now?"

Ella thought it over for a minute, she was enjoying the time with Pete, and his friends had all seemed nice enough last night; but the issue would be if Bovver was there. She still couldn't remember what had happened between the two of them, maybe if she went to the pub she would be able to pull Bovver aside and ask him. "Okay the pub it is. Lead the way." she said with a laugh, secretly hoping her laughter would cover up the nervousness in her voice.

* * *

><p>As they approached the entrance to the pub, Ella felt Pete grab her arm and pull her off to the side. "Listen, I'm not trying to sound cocky but I'm kind of a big deal in here. So uh, just don't believe everything you hear." Pete rubbed his hand over the top of his head, having second thoughts about bringing Ella here. He knew she had zero clue about the GSE and he'd rather keep it that way.<p>

Ella laughed at how worried he looked; he's probably had one too many drunken escapades inside and afraid of how they might portray him. She considered it sweet he wanted to protect her or rather his image. "I'm a big girl Pete I'll be fine, let's go in its freezing out here." She said gesturing towards the door. Nodding and jogging up to hold the door open for her he said a quick prayer everything went smoothly.

Walking in, Ella let her eyes adjust to the warm lights of the pub she scanned around quickly taking it in, it looked similar to the pubs her uncles would hang out in; she felt Pete graze her arm and she turned to follow him to a table to the left of the bar. Pete shouted a greeting to the bar tender, before pushing through people to get to the boys. As they saw him he was met with a chorus of "How are ya." Pete acknowledged them all before checking over his shoulder to see Ella standing behind him. As soon as she was noticed Swill and Ned made a big effort to get her a seat with them.

"How's the head princess?" Dave asked as Ella finished saying hi to everyone and laughed as she was squished between them on the lounge. "I'm fine. You lot look a bit worse for wear and here I was thinking you Brits were supposed to be able to out drink us Aussies."

Pete laughed out loud at her response, maybe he didn't have to worry at all. Looking around he noticed Bovver and Keith were missing. "Oi, oi where's Bov?" he asked interrupting the argument of which country could hold its liquor better. "Him and Keith haven't shown up yet, said he was ah, setting something up for next game." Swill said, raising his eyebrows at Pete when Ella wasn't looking so he understood what he was talking about. Pete gave him a quick nod before turning his attention to Dave and Ella's debate. He'd be talking to Bov when he showed up, who did he think he was trying to set up a meet without talking to him first.

Ella excused herself from the table; she'd been at the pub for almost an hour, her stomach muscles hurt from laughing so much at the stories of the antics Pete and his mates got up too. She followed the signs to the ladies room and as she freshened up in front of the mirror the niggling thought that Bovver was yet to show up re-entered her mind. Maybe he was staying away because of her, but how would he know she was even here. She had already decided that after finding out what had happened between them last night she would be explaining that it meant nothing and she would hope he never brought it up again. Barely even knowing Pete she could already imagine his reaction if he heard they'd kissed. As the thoughts crossed Ella's mind she stopped herself; why did she care what Pete thought?

Continuing her musings as she left the bathroom she was brought out of her reverie by the bartender calling out to her. Turning to him she realised she'd seen him somewhere before, smiling as she sat down at one of the stools she racked her brain as to where she'd seen him before. "So does the boss man know you're down here with the likes of us?" he questioned. Ella looked at him puzzled. "I'm Terry, Steve's mate. We met at the house a few weeks ago." Terry explained trying to jog the girl's memory; he had spotted her sitting with Pete and the boys. "Oh yeah, I remember. Sorry."

"Its fine love but listen, you're going to want to head home soon. Steve will lose his shit if he hears Pete brought you down. I'll keep my mouth shut but best you be going alright." Terry finished before moving down the bar to serve someone else. Leaving Ella confused she left the bar and returned over to Pete, she checked the time and decided it was probably for the best she headed back. With Terry's warning fresh in her mind she didn't want to do anything to risk upsetting Steve.

"So, um, I'm going to head off now." She announced to the table, receiving boo's from the boys she bent down to collect her bag and jacket, when she stood back up Pete was in front of her. "Everything alright?" he questioned wondering why the quick departure. "Yeah, I've had such a great day. Thanks Pete but I should be getting back, Shannon and Steve will be home soon and I don't want them worrying where I am."

"Okay then let me finish my beer and I'll come with you." He held up his glass to signal it was almost empty. "No stay with your friends, there's cabs out the front. I'll be fine." Ella said looking out to the front of the pub. Pete realised it probably wouldn't go over too well if he rocked back up at the house with Ella; he nodded and walked with her to the front door. "I'll talk to you later, yeah." He said looking over his shoulder to make sure none of the boys were looking and quickly dropped a kiss on her cheek. Ella felt his lips touch her skin and almost jumped from the warmth that spread across her face. Smiling as she waved good bye, she stepped out into the brisk air and made her way over to a cab.

As she walked over she noticed a familiar face making its way towards her, taking the chance she called out to him. "Bovver." She noted how he stopped and then quickly approached her. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked looking her up and down. The thought that she might have been coming to see him passed his mind but left just as quickly as he heard her reply that Pete had brought her. "Listen, I um wanted to ask you something." He heard her question and noted how visibly uncomfortable she was. "I don't remember much of last night, did we uh?" Bovver watched as she chewed on her bottom lip and kept looking over at the front of the pub. He realised she didn't want anyone over hearing their conversation. Taking a long drag from his cigarette he thought things over for a minute, before dropping the cigarette to the ground. As he stood and twisted his foot on the concrete he shook his head at Ella, giving off a small laugh. "Nothing happened." He said as he walked off and headed for the door of the pub ready for a drink. Ella breathed a sigh of relief and opened the door of the nearest cab, as the cab pulled out onto the street she found herself repeating, nothing happened. But why was she not convinced.


End file.
